


Doggy Problems

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: The reader is a witch and while she was practicing her magic it went wrong and she accidentally turned Bucky into a dog. Steve helps look after Dog!Bucky while you figure out how to change him back.





	Doggy Problems

You were in your bedroom practising a new spell but you just couldn't seem to get it right. 

You tried the spell one more time. Blue magic glowing around your hands, aiming for the dart board on your wall, you created a energy ball getting ready to blast when your bedroom door opened startling you a little bit, you accidentally let go of the power ball, it hit the mirror and bounced 

“Y/N do you want..” the next thing you know Bucky is dog sitting on your floor. 

“this is just great, perfect, fuckin perfect” throwing your hands in the air. “Friday can you get Steve please” 

“of course miss” 

Few minutes later your bedroom door opens and a worried Steve walked in “Y/N is everything ok, Friday said you urgently need help.” Steve looked behind you noticing the dog. “when did you get a dog? His leg looks similar to Bucky's arm” 

“yeah about that” 

“what did you do” 

“Well you see I was practicing a new spell and it kinda went a bit wrong and I accidentally turned Bucky into a dog so I need help looking after him while I figure out how the hell to change him back”

After a long moment of silence “so that dog is Bucky?” 

“yep” 

“alright I'll help” 

“thank you so much” you kiss his cheek 

He chuckles “it's alright just focus on finding that spel okl” 

“ok” You say before running out of the room 

Steve then turns around and knees down in front of dog bucky “I'm never gonna let you forget this”


End file.
